Meant For Something Greater
by Rattlesnake Smile
Summary: Scott McCall was the hospice nurse to Talia Hale, trying not to be distracted by her very handsome son. But after meeting the Hales, and the number of strange people that come and go from the penthouse, Scott suddenly finds that he can do things no normal person should ever be able to do.


_The Scott portion of my very expansive story. I meant to put this one up first because Scott's going to be one of the biggest characters, but Ethan demanded that I finish him first (insert chuckle here) so I did. But now I got Scott done and Kira as well_

* * *

**Meant For Something Greater**

Scott McCall was flying. It was an experience unlike any other, to be aloft in the sky with nothing holding you up but whatever was allowing him to fly in the first place. No wings. No wires. No jet-packs. Just floating through the sky, weaving in and out of the glass and steel mountains of San Fransisco. Past the glint of steel lay the vastness of ocean, tranquil and eternal, the morning fog rolling inward and covering the bay. It was freedom, pure and simple. It was the best Scott felt in a long, long time, but like all good things, it must come to an end. The once pristine blue sky darkened with black, pendulous clouds. The wind picked up, forcing Scott to fight harder to keep his altitude. Then lightning flashed and -

Scott sat up immediately in his chair as he came crashing back to reality, the sound of the bedroom door slamming open startling him from his dream. He straightened his posture and stretched before sitting up fully in the incredibly comfortable leather armchair by his patient's bed before turning those big brown eyes to see who had disturbed his rest. Standing in the door, impressive arms crossed over an equally impressive chest was a tall muscular man who seriously looked like he was going for a Wolverine-meets-the Wolfman look. Dark scruff covered his cheeks and chin while heavy black eyebrows arched over pale green eyes that seemed to see more sharply than they were supposed to. Poking out of the open collar of his worn-out Henley was more dark hair.

Derek Hale. The son of his current patient, Talia, and a guy who instantly seemed to hate Scott's very presence the moment he had come to take care of his dying mother. Logically, Scott understood why. He was a hospice nurse. His being here meant Talia really was dying. Scott knew that if his and Derek's roles were reversed and it was his own mother in that bed, he would be constantly angry as well, though Talia assured him that angry was Derek's default setting. Even still, his feelings were a little hurt every time Derek turned that scowl his way.

"Were you sleeping?" His voice was deep and gruff, like thunder and full of accusation.

"I was napping." Scott corrected, yawning before he folded up the newspaper he'd been reading before he fell asleep and standing up to wake his legs.

"Oh, leave him alone, Derek." Talia murmured sleepily from where she sat in the large, opulent bed propped up by more pillows than Scott had in his entire apartment. "His replacement had a family emergency last night and Scott offered to stay." She scolded her son with a motherly smile. "He's allowed a ten minute nap."

"But what if something had happened during those ten minutes?" He argued.

"But nothing did." Talia argued back.

"But what if something had?" Derek repeated again, all but stomping his foot, causing his mother to roll her eyes and smile in Scott's direction. To hide his own smile from the other male, Scott turned to fiddle with Talia's IV fluids, changing one of the empty bags.

"I'm _fine_, Derek." Talia stated firmly. "Stop your mothering, that's my job." She brought a tissue to her mouth and coughed a few times before pulling her hand away, the white cloth stained black. Scott frowned and Derek's scowl deepened, but Talia ignored them both and simply tossed the soiled tissue into the waste basket beside her bed. "Besides, I'm hooked up to this army of machines." She gestured to the numerous IVs and tubes running from her frail and weakened body to the expensive medical equipment set up around her bed. "I'm sure something would have gone off as if the Nazis were invading if anything had happened. Plus, this place is crawling with people. Someone checks on me ever five minutes." She cast a knowing glance at her son. She opened her mouth to say something else but was interrupted another coughing fit. Both Derek and Scott were at her side in an instant, Derek not touching her because he wasn't sure what to do, and Scott grabbing another tissue and holding it before her mouth to catch pitch-colored fluids, his other hand rubbing soothing circles into her back. Derek's gaze snapped to where Scott's hand rested on Talia's back, noting the darkening of his veins and the confused yet slightly pained expression on the nurse's face.

Once the coughing ceased, Scott tossed the tissue into the trash before sliding off the bed and heading for the bathroom to wash and sterilize his hands. He returned moments later, latex gloves on and a stethoscope around his neck. He paused for a moment, taking in the sight of Talia laying weakly against her mountain of pillows and Derek kneeling at the edge of the bed, clasping one of his mother's hands between both of his, his head bowed.

Walking around to the other side of the bed, Scott sat on the edge and took Talia's pulse on the wrist of her free hand. His touch startled her and she rolled her head against the pillows to look over at her nurse.

"Can you sit up?" Scott asked gently. "Or would you like some help?"

"Do I have too?" Talia scowled and Scott almost laughed at how much her and Derek looked alike when they did that.

"You know the routine." Scott smiled sweetly.

"Fine, fine." Talia grimaced as she attempted to sit up on her own. "Help and old lady up, would you?"

"I will, the moment I see one." Scott joked even as he helped her sit up, Derek assisting silently and unasked on her other side. He looked over and met Derek's eyes. "I need you to keep her supported for me." The older male nodded as Scott leaned her forward slightly, taking his stethoscope and placing the listening ends in his ears before breathing on the other end to warm up the cold metal. Parting the back of her night gown, Scott placed the metal disk on her bare skin and told her to take a deep breath. She was barely finished before he moved to another spot and had her repeat the process.

Once he was all done, he and Derek reclined her back onto her pillows. Scott stepped away to give mother and son a brief moment of privacy.

"Any news on your sister?" Scott overheard Talia ask while he was busy writing in the medical log about her latest coughing fit as well as recording her vitals.

"We've tracked her progress south." Derek answered, his voice a soft whisper. "She was spotted in Central America yesterday." He leaned in closer. "I was coming to tell you that I'll be leaving immediately to retrieve her."

"Wait a day." Talia informed him. "Tonight's the benefit for Ms. Martin's bid for Congress. I can't make it so I'ld like you to go in my stead."

"Ma, I..." Derek started.

"Don't you 'Ma' me." some of her inner steel returned to her voice. "Cora's been on her own for months. She's my baby but she'll be able to handle herself another day." She sighed, looking older than she had ten minutes ago. "Someone from the Hale family must attend the benefit for Lydia Martin. We're the only two left who can and I can't. You're going and that's final."

"Yes ma'am." Derek sighed in defeat, his ears twitching as he heard Scott attempt to stifle his chuckle.

"I don't know why you're so upset of this." Talia waved her hand idly. "You look dashing in a tux." She turned her gaze toward her caretaker. "Don't you think Derek looks dashing in a tux?" Derek's scowl turned in the younger man's direction.

"I - uh -well-" Scott sputtered, trying to fight the blush rising in his darker skin as well as ignore the knowing smirk his patient was sending his way. "I've never actually seen Derek in a tux." He finally managed to spit out. "But I'm sure he would look very handsome." There was no perceptive change in Derek's facial expression at the compliment and unless one were looking really, _really _closely, they wouldn't notice the faintest of blushes coloring his cheeks. Scott, however, did notice, but kept that to himself.

"I'll go get ready then." Derek said, standing up to his full height. "I'll go to the benefit but first thing in the morning I'm going after Cora." His eyes flickered briefly in Scott's direction. "I'll stop by before my flight." With that, he leaned down and kissed his mother on the cheek before sweeping out of the bedroom. No, he literally swept. Scott was sure that if he'd had a cape, he would have swished it like Batman. Snorting at the thought, Scott turned to Talia.

"So, what are we going to do until my replacement gets here?" He asked, diverting her attention from where she was staring intently at something out on the terrace. Looking over, he didn't see anything there so he just assumed she had been lost in thought. When he turned back, Talia was looking at him intently, as if waiting for him to elaborate. "Movie or book?"

"Movie." Talia answered. "I'm tired. Don't really feel like thinking too much."

"Great." Scott said, beaming his sunny smile. "Let's see what's on Netflix." He took the remote from Talia's bedside table and sat down in the same armchair he'd vacated earlier, turning on the television and proceeding to browse through the near-infinite list of available titles.

**- MEANT FOR SOMETHING GREATER -**

Scott stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel firmly around his waist and walked toward the sink and mirror on the opposite side of his small bathroom. Wiping the fog from the mirror, Scott stared at his reflection, his hair slicked back with moisture. Opening the cabinet behind the mirror, Scott pulled out his toothbrush and toothpaste and proceeded to go through his post-shower routine, his mind elsewhere.

After his replacement had shown up, Scott had informed them of everything he was required to and proceeded home for a well-deserved rest. Well, more of a nap, really. What he had failed to mention to the Hales was that he too would be attending Lydia Martin's benefit, having received a personal invitation from the Congressional hopeful herself. Scott was surprised when he'd received it. He honestly didn't think Lydia even remembered him that much from high school, but obviously she did. So, here he was, his only suit hanging on his closet door, fresh from the dry-cleaners while Scott made sure he was presentable enough to be in the same room with a bunch of political animals.

And that itself had been an adventure. First they couldn't find his suit, then they almost charged him double and to top it all off, he'd almost been run down by a creepy, thin man and an Asian girl who looked like she'd gotten lost on a way to an anime convention. It made for an interesting afternoon, to say the least.

With his teeth brushed, deodorant on and hair gelled back, Scott stepped out of his bathroom and into his bedroom, unknotting his towel and letting the cool air caress his damp skin. He had just finished pulling on boxer-briefs that maximized all of his... "assets" as opposed to his usual boxers when his open laptop chirped from the desk. Looking over, he saw that he was getting a Skype call. Walking over to his desk, he accepted the call and was rewarded with a full screen image of his high school best friend, Stiles.

"Gaaah!" Stiles exclaimed dramatically upon seeing his good friend standing there in his boxer-briefs. "Warn a guy before you flash your junk at him."

"Hey, unlike some people I at least put on underwear." Scott chuckled, digging back at his friend.

"I thought we agreed not to mention that." Stiles said in a stage whisper.

"Oh, so he flashed you too?" A feminine voice said over the speaker. Appearing over Stiles' shoulder was another friend from high school, her long brown hair in careless curls.

"Hey, Malia." Scott called over his shoulder as he moved toward his closet door, unzipping the bag and pulling out the suit.

"Hey, Scott." Malia said back, her dark eyes roaming over Scott's nearly nude form through the computer screen. "No rush to get dressed. I don't mind." Her full lips curved upward in a smile. Scott laughed as he pulled on his slacks, moving back to his closet to pull out a belt, which slid easily and smoothly through the loops.

"Where are you heading?" Stiles asked, leaning back in his chair and letting Malia lean in to stare appreciatively at Scott's athletic form.

"Lydia's political thing." Scott answered, pulling a freshly pressed white dress shirt from his closet and pulling it on, clasping the cuff links before moving to button up the shirt itself.

"I'm surprised she even remembered you." Stiles remarked, munching on a bag of Doritos.

"Me too." Scott admitted, a tie now around his neck and being tied. "But I got a personal invitation in the mail." Once he had successfully knotted his tie, He tucked in his shirt the whole way around before brushing his hands down his torso, pushing out any wrinkles. "Of course, it could be some stupid joke from Jackson."

"Ugh, is she still with him?" Stiles wrinkled his nose, earning a snort from Malia. "She could do so much better." He popped another chip in his mouth and munched noisily.

"You mean you?" Scott asked, smirk on his handsome face.

"Oh, I gave up on that a while ago." Stiles joked back.

"Really, because I remember back when you were dead set on being Lydia's second husband." Scott reminded him, pulling out socks from his dresser and the dress shoes from his closet.

"Second husband?" Malia asked from the background where she was lounging on Stiles' bed. "What happened to her first husband?"

"Nothing you can prove." Stiles and Scott said in unison, breaking out into laughter at Stiles' old joke.

"So, if you think it might be a joke by Jackson, why are you going?" Malia asked, returning to hover behind Stiles and reaching over his shoulder to grab a Dorito from the bag. Scott took a bit too long to reply and Stiles' face split into an overly cheerful smile as he nodded knowingly.

"Ah. _He's _going to be there." Stiles said, smirking at the blush that spread across Scott's face.

"Who's _he_?" Malia asked, grabbing another chip.

"_Derek Hale_." Stiles said in an exaggerated, breathy sigh. "'The hunkiest hunk with his big chest and scruff. Oh, that scruff.'" Stiles threw Scott's words from one of their earlier Skype calls back at him. Scott blushed even further, turning away from the camera while Stiles laughed.

"How hunky are we talking here?" Malia asked, shoving Stiles out of the way.

"Oh, the hunkiest!" Stiles laughed from where ever he'd fallen on the floor.

"I'm not even sure if he likes me." Scott said, shrugging on his suit jacket and buttoning it up before smoothing it down. "How do I look?" He asked, spreading his arms and stepping back so his friends could see the full picture.

"Like you want to get laid." Stiles said as his head peeked up from the floor, his eyes barely in the screen. He disappeared from the screen when Malia shoved him again, taking his seat before the computer.

"You look very handsome Scott." Malia responded honestly.

"Thank you, Malia." Scott smiled in return. Taking a deep breath, Scott picked up his invitation and placed it in his suit pocket before grabbing his wallet and keys. "Well, I got to get going. I'll talk to you guys later."

"Wear a condom!" Stiles called out, trying to contain his laughter.

"Goodbye, Stiles." Scott said simply, reaching over with a smile to turn off his computer.

**- MEANT FOR SOMETHING GREATER -**

Why did he come to this, anyway?

A lot of stuffy older people in suits, talking about complex political situations and sipping champagne while gossiping about the other attendees. Scott stood off to the side, not wanting to interrupt Lydia but wanting to at least say hello before he took off. The entire time Scott stood there with his flute of champagne, eyes darting back and forth, searching. At one point he made eye contact with a young girl who stood at her mother's side, and who looked suspiciously like the girl who had almost run him down earlier today. She smiled at him when they made eye contact and she made to come over to his corner when her mother pulled her into the conversation, saving Scott from an awkward conversation.

Off in the center of the room stood Lydia, looking stunning with her red hair pulled up in an elegant bun and wearing a slinky black number that somehow still managed to be conservative. Further toward the wall, speaking with a gaggle of young women who were practically fawning over him, was Jackson. Still as handsome as he was in high school, and still a snazzy dresser. And by the looks of it, still an arrogant douche bag as well.

"Looking for someone in particular?" A gruff voice said from his left. Turning, he saw Derek coming toward him, in a perfectly fitted black tux. Talia was right: he did look dashing. It was kind of a pity that he'd shaved, but the clean look really brought out the green of his eyes.

"Not really." Scott smiled back.

"I didn't know you were going to be here." Derek took up a spot on the wall next to his mother's nurse. "Why didn't you say you were gonna be here?"

"Well, I wasn't even entirely sure I was going to come at all." Scott admitted.

"So, why did you?"

"To show my support." Scott answered. "Lydia's an old friend from high school. We used to joke that one day she would rule the world, so I'm here to wish her good luck." Derek snorted and Scott saw an honest-to-goodness smile blossom on his face. Smiling himself, Scott took a sip of his champagne before continuing. "Trust me, if anyone could take over the world, it would be her."

"Who is this, now?" Scott looked up and saw that Lydia had made her way over to him, her own flute of champagne in her perfectly manicured hand.

"You." Scott replied. "We were just toasting to your successful run of benevolent dictatorship." Scott raised his glass, and after a chuckle Derek followed suit. Smirking, Lydia raised her own glass to clink against theirs before the three took a sip.

"I'm glad you came." Lydia said after her sip. "It's nice to see a familiar face besides Jackson. Also, it's nice to see someone below the age of fifty." Scott and Lydia laughed at her joke.

"How did you even know to invite me?" Scott asked after a minute or two. "I mean, you don't have me followed so that you know where I am at all times right? How else would you know I lived in the district you're running for?"

"Talia Hale." Lydia answered, simple and to the point, raising her glass and nodding toward Derek. "She's one of my biggest campaign contributors. She told me how hard you've been working at taking care of her and she felt you could use a good night off." She turned toward Derek. "I'm very sorry that she couldn't attend this evening in person. She was a great person to have at parties."

"She's sorry she couldn't be here." Derek responded, reaching into his jacket. "But she did offer a sizable contribution to your campaign." He pulled out a folded check and held it out for Lydia, who took it and placed it in a miniscule black purse hanging from his shoulder.

"Tell her I said thank you." Lydia said. "And that I hope she feels better." She took another sip of her drink before sighing. "Well, I guess I have to go drum of a few more donations and such. Are you two going to stick around?" Her version of a knowing smirk was way more subtle than the one Stiles gave. Maybe she could give him some lessons.

"Unfortunately I have a flight first thing in the morning." Derek said. "So I'll make my rounds and talk to a few more people just in case they decide to stop by for a visit with my mother."

"Yeah, I'm probably going to go soon myself." Scott admitted. "I just wanted to say hi before I left." Scott put his now empty glass down on the table to his right. "And to let you know that you have my vote."

"Thank you, Scott." She leaned in and the two old friends kissed cheeks before she held out her hand to Derek, who took it and kissed he knuckles. "I'm glad you at least stayed for the speech."

"Oh, of course." Scott smiled. "You always were the best with public speaking."

"You two have fun." Lydia smiled and turned to talk to the mother and daughter Scott had seen earlier. Scott lingered for a moment or two more before he turned to say goodbye to Derek, who was no longer standing there. Looking around, Scott thought he spotted the back of his head and those broad shoulders talking to a few people but he wasn't really sure. Sighing in defeat, Scott slipped through his crowd toward the exit. Once he got outside, he regretted his decision to not drive here as the sky overhead rumbled dangerously, threatening a storm. Deciding he still had some time, he put his hands in his pockets and proceeded to walk down the street and away from the hotel the gala had been hosted in. Not even two blocks later, the sky finally made good on its promise and dropped buckets of water upon the city of San Fransisco, drenching Scott and his freshly cleaned suit.

Cursing, Scott decided he had no other choice but to march on, though he regretted that soon enough when even his underwear was soaked through. Another block later he heard, or he thought he heard a car engine roar behind him and someone possibly shout his name, but he could be sure over the pounding rain and the occasional crack of thunder. He took a few more steps when he felt a strong hand close around his bicep. Turning around, he ran smack into the very big, very solid chest of Derek Hale, who stood under a large umbrella. An umbrella that now covered Scott as well and allowed him to take a breath without drowning.

"Hey." Scott said stupidly after a minute.

"Hey." Derek replied, his voice soft in this little bubble they created beneath the umbrella. It was only then that Scott realized he was practically standing on Derek so he took a step back, ending up in the rain again. Rolling his eyes, Derek stepped forward to keep Scott under the umbrella's protection. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Scott replied. "Just didn't expect it to rain."

"You want a lift?" Derek offered, motioning with his free hand toward the sleek black Camaro parked along the street.

"Sure." Scott said but made no move to head toward the vehicle. He was almost entranced by the play of Derek's cheekbones now that it wasn't covered in stubble. And the green of his eyes were down right hypnotizing now, especially when contrasted against his heavy black eyebrows and the dark of the night around them, highlighted by the occasional flash of lightning.

"Scott?" Derek asked, watching the way Scott's brown eyes focused on Derek's lips. Without warning, Scott rushed forward and caught Derek's lips in a quick kiss. Not anything to elaborate, just two pairs of lips connecting. Scott pulled back almost immediately as his brain caught up with what he'd just done.

"I am so sorry." Scott apologized before looking down so Derek wouldn't see how red his face now was. "I should go." Scott turned to trudge through the rain again, only to be turned back around by Derek's strong hands and pulled into another kiss, this one a bit more thorough than the one previous. After a moment or two, both young men came up for air but didn't step back from each other, just shared their mutual space.

"Do you wanna come back to my place?" Derek asked. Scott opened and closed his mouth several times, unsure of how to reply to that, or if he had a sophisticated way to reply when he eventually settled on just a nod. It was worth it when that bright smile split Derek's usually scowling face.

* * *

_I decided on the Scott/Derek pairing because I like rare pairings and because I absolutely refuse to do anything where Sterek happens. Don't want to even think about it. I get so sick of looking for a good story on here, only to be distracted because the main pairing is always Sterek. But I digress. Let me know what y'all think and see if you can guess any parallels aside from the obvious with Heroes_.


End file.
